Birds (Tom the Hand spin-off film)
Birds is an 2018 Tom the Hand spin-off action-packed comedy adventure film that is based on the TV series Tom the Hand created by Ted V. Miller and Tom H. Zwick. This motion picture was released by Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Walden Media and RatPac-Dune Entertainment and directed by Chris Williams. Plot The story about the birds. This film is about the puffin name Robert (Ben Zwick), the turkey name Kyle (Will Ferrell), the pelican name Milo (Bill Hader) and the blue jay name Todd (Andy Samberg) who wants to fly and stay away from the villainous hand Mokay (Tye Sheridan). Cast * Ben Zwick as Robert, a puffin. * Will Ferrell as Kyle, a turkey. * Bill Hader as Milo, a pelican. * Andy Samberg as Todd, a blue jay. * Tye Sheridan as Mokay, a villainous hand. Production It was announced that Ted V. Miller, Chris Williams and Tom H. Zwick are making the spin-off to the Tom the Hand franchise film. The first clip will be release on September 7th, 2018. Writing This film was written by Bill Scollon who produce and write this film with this book from Disney and Random House, Inc. Visual effects This film was created by Industrial Light & Magic who provides the film with Ready Player One, Reel FX Creative Studios who provides the film with Rock Dog, Movie Land Digital Production Services who provides the film with Penguinopolis, Sony Pictures Imageworks who provides the film with Smallfoot and The Meg, Studio Mir who provides the film with Voltron: Legendary Defender, Weta Digital who provides the film with the recent film Venom, Nørlum who provides the film with Big Hero 6: The Series, Pixomondo who provides the film with Pitch Perfect 3, Scanline VFX who provides the film with The Meg, DNEG who provides the film with Blade Runner 2049 and Digital Domain who provides the film with Spider-Man: Homecoming. Sound Gary Rydstrom and his team at Skywalker Sound were hired for the film's sound production. Music This music was composed by Henry Jackman and Christophe Beck, just like Reggie and the Penguin. Release This film will be release on November 2nd, 2018. Home media The release will be available for this purchase on 4K Ultra HD, Blu-ray and DVD in March 5th, 2019 and on Digital HD in February 5th, 2019. Credits See also * Tom the Hand * Tom the Hand: The Movie * Tom the Hand 2: Tom Returns * Tom the Hand 3 References Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Walden Media films Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by Christophe Beck Category:Films based on television shows Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Tom McGrath Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Screenplays by Andrew Stanton Category:Screenplays by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely Category:Screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie Category:Animated buddy films Category:American 3D films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2018 buddy films Category:IMAX films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:American films about birds Category:Animated films about birds Category:Films about birds Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2018 comedy films Category:2018 action films Category:Film spin-offs Category:Films with live action and animation Category:2010s adventure films Category:2018 adventure films